


Tired

by evila_elf



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evila_elf/pseuds/evila_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long day at the office and Wilson is tired</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

Originally posted to Livejournal on March 14, 2006

 

Wilson yawns as he and House walk to their cars. “You sure you are up to having me for dinner?” House innocently asks him.

“Need you to help keep me awake.”

“You must be tired...not turning down a chance to eat me.”

Wilson stops and blinks stupidly while he rewinds the conversation in his head. “Over for dinner,” he finally replies.

“Want me to drive? Vetta can stay here by herself for a night.”

Wilson laughs, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “We can’t have that. Besides, how can you make a fast getaway if Julie comes after you?”

“She does know I am coming, right?”

He nods.

“And she agreed?”

“I had to put up with her cousins and their two bratty kids, she can put up with you for an evening.”

“Such a sweet talker.”

“I tr--” He interrupts himself with another yawn.

House shakes his head. “Think Julie will be pissed if I come over early?”

Wilson nods, mouth covered in case another yawn tried to escape.

“Good, then I shall follow you home. Gentlemen, start your engines!”

House, despite the injury that slows him down, is still able to get his car started and is revving the engine before Wilson even finds the ignition with his probing key. He tosses a penny at Wilson’s window and shouts a “Hurry up!” at him.

A few minutes later, they are on the road. House taps his fingers on the steering wheel as he follows his friend. “He drives slower than my Grandma,” House complains to Vetta. And that was saying something: His Grandma was dead.

Suddenly, Wilson’s car starts drifting towards the center of the road. House honks his horn loudly and flashes his lights, trying to warn both Wilson and any vehicles speeding along on the opposite side of the road. A semi truck blares his horn as he zooms past and the Wilson’s car jerks back to where it was supposed to be, then pulls into a little gas station, House following.

House is over at Wilson’s car in record time and he quickly opens the driver’s door.

Wilson has his head in his hands. He is shaking.

“Are you okay?”

“I fell asleep!”

“Are you okay?” House repeats.

“Sorry, thought the ‘no’ came across loud and clear.”


End file.
